


Soldier

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: SpeedForce [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Cutting, Depression, Evil, Fights, Insomnia, M/M, Making Out, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, References to Drugs, Trust Issues, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: When Bart had seen Wally inside the speed force, he didn't say a thing to anyone. No one. Mainly because he didn't want to give them false hope if that Wally he saw was fake.No one was supposed to know. Keyword, 'was'.A new speedster, he calls himself Zoom, knows Wally's trapped inside. He says he knows how to help Bart get him back. The question is,Can Bart trust him?*PART 2 OF 'SPEEDFORCE' READ PART 1 IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING IN PART 2 IF YOU HAVE NOT*





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The long anticipated part 2 to my series 'Speed Force'! I hope you enjoy this new little fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sure can't.

It kept him up at night. Those visions of Wally. They kept Bart up _all_ _night_. He couldn't get the image of Wally's face out of his head. He looked so _scared_. _Mortified_. But that wasn't even the _worst_ part about keeping this to himself. Artemis. How could he tell her? If this whole thing turned out to be fake, how could he give her false hope? He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_. Even now, with him crying. His heart feeling as though it was being torn open. This was one of the hardest things he had ever had to _bear_. And he didn't think he could keep it up for much longer.

 

 

Bart reached a hand up to rub at his glossy eyes. Them stinging as though someone were _poking_ them. _Stabbing_ them. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He wished that something interesting would happen. That maybe Jaime would call, or Barry would come to wake him up, saying that there was a robbery in session that they had to go stop. That'd help keep him distracted. Distractions always helped.

But they didn't help as often as he would like.

 

 

 

Bart groaned as he sat up on his bed. Some of the sheets falling off or hanging on the side. He rubbed at his eyes once more. His palms digging into the skin as he growled under his breath. He then threw his head back, his eyes closed as he exhaled dramatically. _(Wally appeared)_ Bowing his head, he got up, _slowly_. Almost hesitantly. Like he didn't plan on getting up in the _first_ place. But he did. 

 

 

 

Bart walked over to his mini desk that was in the corner of his room. He sat down in the chair that came with the table and let his elbows rest on the wood, head bowing once more as he reached his hands up to pull at his red locks. He then looked up, leaning a bit as he tapped one of his automatic lights, letting it brighten the room. He let himself relax back in the chair, finally giving him a bit of space to breath as the air came on, letting it cool him down.

 

 

 

Bart then looked over at his phone that was charging in the corner of the desk. He reached over and grabbed it, making sure to turn down the brightness before unlocking it fully. He scrolled down as his notifications popped up. He read a few, others he deleted. 

Until he realized he had gotten a text from Jaime.

 

 

 

_'Hey Bart, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and Tye for a bit tomorrow maybe we could some ice cream :D'_

Bart smiled. And this time it wasn't fake.  He began to text back to him, typing quickly.

_'Sure! Tysm! I would LOVE to hang out with you and Tye tomorrow! I'll bring some money so maybe after ice cream, we can go laser tagging!!'_

 

 

 

Bart waited for about five minutes before hitting send. It was odd, he always hesitated when it came to Jaime. Well, not _always,_ but for small things, y'know? Like now, sending a simple _text_ or whether or not he should dress up nice for there dates _(even though he knew Jaime wouldn't care either way)_. Bart shook his head as he put his phone down after putting it on silent. He then looked over at his bedroom door. It wouldn't hurt to go for a little run now, would it?

At super speed, he ran out of the house and decided he had never seen New York, maybe he could go spend some time there?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If Jaime noticed the bags under his eyes, he didn't anything. Bart was grateful for that. Tye didn't seem like he noticed either. He was too busy eating his Icecream that had yet to melt in his hands. 

 

 

Bart had gotten strawberry flavor, Jaime blueberry, and Tye had gotten plain old vanilla. The three were having a good time. Laser tag was fun (Bart obviously won). Tye and Jaime were both pretty tired afterward. 

 

 

Soon though, they were to Jaime's house. The boy waving to the two before going inside and shutting the door. Tye sighed, said goodbye to Bart and walked off somewhere he didn't know. But Bart didn't move. He continued to stare at the house for a few more seconds, letting the moment last, before looking down, hands in his sweater's pockets, and running off back to his grandparents. 

 

 

Once he was back home, he opened the door to be met with the smell of ham and mashed potatoes. He smiled a bit as he stepped into the kitchen. He found Grandma Iris inside, cooking. "Hello, Grandma, Grandpa," Bart said, going over to the table he found Grandpa Barry sitting in. Grandma looked up from where she was at the stove. As her eyes laid on Bart, she smiled back, waving a bit.

 

 

"Hello, Bart." She began, taking her apron and tying it tighter. "Did you have fun with Jaime and his friend Tye?" Bart nodded, sitting down in a chair across from Grandpa. 

"Yeah. We went to go Laser tagging and I won. Then we got ice cream." The two smiled. 

"That's great, Bart" 

 

 

Bart smiled once more, nodding back as Grandma set a plate of food in front of him. He looked down at it as his frown faded away.

Wally's face replaced his reflection.

 

 

 

 


End file.
